


Hellebores & Honeybees

by heidrogenous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), fibromyalgia, inquisitor has chronic pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidrogenous/pseuds/heidrogenous
Summary: Blooming from snow,a flower meets a bee.Little did he know,that this was destiny."Hey Josie, we'll always be friends right?""Of course Max!  Always and forever!"





	Hellebores & Honeybees

The castle gardens were as lush as ever, flowers and trees as far as the eye could see. In the middle of a field of daisies were two children, both around the age of seven or eight, making flower crowns.

"And then I was finally like 'okay, if you won't let the barber cut my hair how I want it, I'll get Vincent to do it!" the boy exclaimed. "No!" the girl gasped and then giggled. "You didn't!" "I did! And boy did that make them change their minds fast!" He beamed at her for a few moments.

"Hey, Josie? We'll always be friends, right?" The boy asked, suddenly unsure. The girl, Josie, blinked in surprise before saying, "Of course, Max! Forever and always! But, why do you ask?"

"Josie... we-we're moving back to the Free Marches in a few weeks. They finally found the right potions to help with the pain." Max stammered, almost ashamed. "Really!? I noticed you were doing better, but I didn't want to bring it up. Oh, I'm so happy for you Max!" Josie said as she hugged him tightly.

"We gotta write to each other though, okay?" Max said worriedly. "Pinky promise!" Josie said as she held out a pinky finger. He sighed in relief. "Pinky promise."

___

And so the two children kept in touch as they grew up. Visiting when they could, and yearning for the other when they couldn't. Three weeks after Maxwell Trevelyan's twenty-ninth birthday, the temple of Andraste exploded with many people inside. Including him.

But our hero can't be killed just yet. This is, after all, only the beginning.


End file.
